


Daddy's Special Alone Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's tired and needs release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Special Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Daddy's Special Alone Time  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,470  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** John Winchester  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. :( If he was John sure wouldn't be doing this alone :D  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Old Friends Make The Best Lovers](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/50685.html) You don't have to read that one first in order to understand this one.  
>  **A/N2:** written for W &B's [Self Love Challenge](http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?p=84207#post84207)

With his shoulders slumped, John walked into the motel room. He had been on the trail of the latest demon for a week and had finally caught up to it outside of Tucson. The battle had been long and bloody. For a while there he had almost began to think he might have bitten off more than he could chew but in the end he managed to destroy the thing. He hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in over a week. He was bone tired and worn out. The only thing he wanted now was a shower and a nap. In exactly that order. Anything else he should be doing would have to wait.

 

He quickly grabbed the _do not disturb_ sign and placed it on the doorknob. Anyone or anything looking for him would just have to look elsewhere. He needed rest. As he tossed the keys onto the nearest bedside table, he switched the paper bag he was carrying to one hand and locked the door behind him.

 

John pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels and the latest playboy magazine out of the bag, sat them on the bedside table before he threw the empty bag into the trash. He glanced at the cover of the magazine as he poured himself a generous amount of the amber liquid in a small glass cup. Sweat and other fluids he didn't want to think about much less name dripped down his body as he titled his head back and swallowed the contents of the glass in one gulp. John sighed as the alcohol warmed his body from the inside out. That was exactly what he had needed. The glass clanged against the table as he sat it down. He could stand there for the rest of the night drinking but that really wasn't what he needed at the moment. With slow sure movements he turned and began to walk towards the bathroom. His body felt like one big bruise, he could only imagine how much worse it would feel tomorrow.

 

The bathroom was tiny with just enough room for the necessities. There wasn't much fanciness to these no-tell motels but at least his room was clean and the water was hot. And that was all he required tonight. He quickly peeled off his clothes, dumped them in one corner of the tub where he would scrub them later. As he stepped into the shower a groan escaped him. The heavy spray felt good against his aching body. As the water hit a particularly nasty cut he had gotten during the fight he couldn't help but hiss. _Son of a bitch!_

Despite the stinging pain, John took his time in the shower. He let the warm water caress his skin until he had removed all of the dust and grim from his body. _That was more like it._ He felt almost human again. A half smile formed on John's face at the thought. All too soon the water began to get cold, John had no choice but to finally step out of the shower. With a shiver, he grabbed the nearest towel, gave his body a quick pat down before he wrapped it around his waist. After everything he had been through in the last week he was surprised to find his cock rock hard, and tenting the towel. He would have thought that would be the last thing his body would want. John glanced down at his dick again. Apparently not. As he walked out of the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth from the rack.

As he walked into the room his hand fumbled for the light switch, he set it to low before he removed the towel from around his waist and let it fall carelessly to the floor. He leaned over the bed, laid the washcloth on the extra pillow and tucked his gun underneath his pillow before he pulled the sheet back and crawled into bed. John sank deeper into the bed as he reached for the magazine and began to thumb through the pages. One particular beauty caught his attention. There was nothing left to the imagination. She was lying on a bed of snow white silk sheets, her tan body open to his gaze. Her honey blonde hair laid across the tops of her pert breasts and a thatch of blonde curls at the juncture of her thighs made his palms itch to touch. It looked as if she was staring right at him, with a small smile on her face as if she was welcoming him back. As hard as he tried not to, he couldn't help but see the resemblance between her and another woman he knew. Before he even realized it, his hand was on his cock, slowly moving up and down.

 

He knew he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't be thinking about her. After all he had told her the next move was hers. But it was so damn hard not to think about her when there was a picture of someone who resembled her so closely staring up at him. It would be a simple matter to turn the page or even close the magazine. But it had been too long since he had seen her, and too damn long since he had come. He needed this. He couldn't stop himself. Hell, he didn't want to.

Quickly, John laid the magazine down and grabbed the photo of her out of his wallet. It was a photo she didn't even know he had. He had pilfered it from her father's house a couple of months ago. For a minute he traced the outline of her lips then laid the photo on the bed beside before he picked up the magazine, folded it back to the picture that reminded him so much of her.

His body trembled as he softly caressed his cock before he wrapped his hand fully around himself and squeezed. His eyes were heavy and wanted to close from the pleasure running through his body but he couldn't stop staring at the magazine photo. The resemblance was so close. It could have been her. Only the scar on her neck was missing. He knew her body backwards and forwards. He knew her body better than his own, hell he knew her body better than she did. After their brief hours together, he had relived it in dreams every night. He had lost count of the number of times he had loved her in his dreams. Of how many times he had wanted to go back for her. To tell her exactly how he felt about her, the consequences be damned. But he couldn't. He had told her if she wanted him all she had to do was call. And he hadn't heard from her since the last time they had seen each other.

But that didn't stop him from wishing she was there now. That is was her hand wrapped around him, easing him into her welcoming heat. He would give almost anything to feel her inner muscles tighten around him. His breath caught in his throat as he slid his hand down the length of his cock and back up again. His thumb rubbed over the slit, he threw his head back against the pillow and scooted further down into the bed. Beads of moisture glistened on the head of his cock as he slid his hand to the base of his cock and back up again, slowly, teasingly. He body trembled as he tightened his hand and released on every down stroke. John's breath caught as he felt the fire coursing through his body as his orgasm hovered near. He was almost there. Just a little more. A swift glance at her picture and he began to move his hand faster and faster. His body shook from the force of his building desire. She may not be in the room with him physically but just her picture, the mere thought of her was all his body needed. Once more his hand tightened around the base of his cock before sliding up again to run his thumb over the sensitive head. He bit his lip to keep from yelling her name as warm jets of semen coated his hand and slid down onto his stomach.

His limbs were heavy with completion but somehow he managed to clean himself up. He dropped the washcloth onto the floor, tossed the magazine onto the nightstand, and carefully scooted the photo of her onto the pillow beside his head. He slowly traced her features with the tip of his finger before he curled down for the rest he desperately needed. As he drifted off to sleep he softly whispered the name he wouldn't allow himself to utter while awake, _Buffy._


End file.
